skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Skylanders: Forces United
Skylanders: Forces United is the newest game in the skyanders series. In this game, the characters of Disney Infinity and Skylanders merge into one Super Force, to take down Kaos once and for all! There will be 50 Disney characters, 144 Core Skylanders, 16 Lightcore skylanders, 64 Power Core skylanders, and 80 reposed Skylanders. Plot Kaos's tricks never seem to end. He has tried every plan in his sleeve, and none of them were successful. So now, he has made a new threat to Skylands, a Dark Avatar, master of 15/16 elements, but plans to learn the Glitch. As of now, he is vulnerable to Glitch skylanders, but if he learns Glitch, he will be immortal. It is up to the Super Force to stop Kaos and the Dark Avatar once and for all in the most important battle yet. Skylanders In this game, due to the Dark Avatar mastering the elements, the skylanders do not have elements in this game. Disney/Dreamworks Characters #Mr. Incredible #Mrs. Incredible #Dash #Violet #Syndrome #Sulley #Mike #Randy #Lone Ranger #Silly #Captain Jack Sparrow #Davy Jones #Barbosa #Elsa #Anna #Woody #Buzz #Jessie #Wreck-It Ralph #Vanelope #Jack Skeleton(The Nightmare before Chrismas) #Rapunzel(Tangled) #Phineaus(Phineaus and Ferb #Perry(Phineaus and Ferb) #Holly(Cars) #Mater(Cars) #Lightning McQueen(Cars) #Francesco(Cars) #Sorcerer Mickey(Mickey Mouse) #Gru (Dispicable Me) #Mister Peabody(Mr. Peabody and Sherman) #Sherman(Mr. Peabody and Sherman) #Norman(ParaNorman) #B.O.B(Monsters vs. Aliens) #Link(Monsters vs. Aliens) #Doctor Cockroach(Monsters vs. Aliens) #Susan / Ginormica (Monsters Vs. Aliens) #Coverton (Monsters vs. Aliens) #Po(Kung Fu Panda) #Tigress(Kung Fu Panda) #Viper(Kung Fu Panda) #Mantissa (Kund Fu Panda) #Crane(Kung Fu Panda) #Monkey(Kung Fu Panda) #Toothless(How to Train your Dragon) #Hiccup (Hot to Train you Dragon) #Flint Lockwood (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) #Turbo/Teddy (Turbo) #Daddy (Smurfs) #Smurfette (Smurfs) Core Skylanders #Blind Sight #Spy Glass #Burn Out #Gem Shooter #Spice Lover #Skull Point #Magmortus #Drown Prime #Snap Trap #Mud Flood #Wolf Hound #Cannon Fall #Prime Eight #Sun Beam #Double Range #Abracadabra #Night Light #Breeze Freeze #Brain Storm #Hippo Drop #Slip Arm #Spin Slash #Time Line #Hover Droid #Heavy Metal #Fire Starter #Hot Spice #Fire Dancer #Flare Pitch #Pig Pile #Bow n Arrow #Swing Thing #Growth Spurt #Ectoplasm #Creep Crawler #Dread Lock #Tricker Treater #Hot Pop #Air Bomb #Ozone Layer #Rain Bow #Down Pound #Crystal Clear #Shock Trail #Boulder Bam #Charm Caster #Hush Rush #Pick Axe #Bubble Bowl #Singed Signal #Wick Kid #Claw Saw #Flash Fist #Laser Gear #Sneak Up #Tempist #Shear Power #Leaf Sport #Soft Ware #Hard Drive #Growler #Troy Soldier #High Voltage #Carbonator #Hyper Charge #Space Drive #Fast Fish #Quick Sand #Shadow Jet #Mad Splash #Street Creeper #Minion Pig #Slice Up #Clear Glow #Red Bird #Deep Fryer #Flame Thrower #Time Traveler #Retro Acid #Tiny Twist #Diesel Duty #Fire Ball #Silver Line #Double Flame #Crazy Scorcher #Sign Drain #Proto Laser #Swamper Stomper #Spider Leg #Glass Streak #Swamp Ally #Thrill Fire #Wing Away #Dodge Wave #Fly Fire #Torch-Ure #Flame Wheel #Hot Sun #Shark Run #Cool Off #Dark Shift #Ghost Type #Rex Expect #Power Drive #Face Off #Snow Lift #Saw Sharp #Toxic Active #Tread Air #Code Cock #Twin Shot #Fault Assault #Fire Alarm #Fire Fighter #Sting Rod #Poison End #Rat Attack #Bad Rat #Round Shot #Dark Side #Shine On #Dragon Slayer #Flint Stone #Super Stinger #Chrome Drop #Turbo Turret #Cloud Cutter #Fast Blast #Glow Rod #Time Tracker #Flash Call #Warp Up #Skate Punk #Bad Blade #Side Drop #Glitch Out #Glitch Warp #Bullet Proof #North West #Sun Blast Light Core Skylanders #Blind Sight #Spy Glass #Burn Out #Gem Shooter #High Voltage #Growler #Carbonator #Troy Soldier #Pharodox #Sir Sword #Nerve Hammer #Frost Bite #Quad Rod #Hot Tub #Bon Voyage #Poison Sting Reposed Skylanders #Crystal Wing Spyro #Wash Jet Gill Grunt #Gold Slinger Trigger Happy #Molten Eruptor World #Glitch Out Terrafin #Thorn Pound Stump Smash #Rainbow Wind Whirlwind #Old Man Chop Chop #Tri Axe Voodood #Slide Around Zap #Laser Eye Drobot #Flame Trail Flame Slinger #Refract Prism Break #Spin Slash Stealth Elf #Ecto Ghoul Ghost Roaster #Sound Barrier Sonic Boom Power Core Skylanders #Sir Sword #Pedal Metal #Dodge Charge #Circle Ring #Bound Pound #Bon Voyage #Mile Stone #Brutal Bull #Hot Tub #Frost Bite #H2GO #Shine Shift #Frying Pan #Torch Scorch #Gold Scorch #Road Rocket #Quad Load #Battle Spec #Flame Sheild #Slam Shock #Mince Meat #Stream Line #Roll Cage #Bone Crusher #Sling Shot #Screech #Fly Eye #Air Up #Croc Gator #Snake Blast #Gnat Tack #Salt Shaker #Poison Claw #Hyper Mite #Duel Fuel #Hog Bog #Dagger Cloak #Jet Threat #Urban Agent #Clear Cut #Speed Boost #Pharodox #Cove Light #Tiny Tim #Blast Out #Back Draft #Cyber Chase #Spy Sight #Mega Thrust #Mystic #Pile Driver #Slide Out #Invade #Siren SoundOff #Battle Suit #Armor Storm #Rocket Burn #Glow Load #Laser Toad #Power Rage #Solar Reflex #Split Pea #Phantom #Lucky Burn Glitch Skylanders #Vanelope von Shweets # Spencer # Lucky Eye # Thumbs # Glitchy # Uncool # Epa # Vat-of-Acid # Mayorflick # Happy Song # Protection Device # Fire Salt # Cream # Dead # Poison Llama # Face-and-a-Handshake Category:Skylanders: Forces United Category:Crossovers Category:Games Category:Fanon Category:Fan Games Category:Fanon Games Category:Fan games Category:Fan idea Category:Action Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Action-Adventure Games